Patent Document 1 describes an electric braking system in which a zero-point offset (drift) of pressing force detecting means for detecting a pressing force that a friction member is pressed against a rotary member is corrected and the accuracy of feedback control over the pressing force may be improved.
Patent Document 2 describes an electric braking system that includes pressing force detecting means for detecting a pressing force and position detecting means for detecting a displacement of a thrust mechanism. The electric braking system detects an abnormality of the pressing force detecting means from the correlation between a pressing force signal of the pressing force detecting means and a displacement signal of the position detecting means. Specifically, it is described in Patent Document 2 that the process of detecting an abnormality of a piston thrust sensor is performed on the basis of the relationship between a piston thrust sensor and a motor position, which is determined on the basis of an elastic deformation amount of an electric caliper mechanism portion and an elastic deformation amount of a brake pad.